Smeagol's Past
by Frodo's-gurl
Summary: Frodo helps Smeagol find his descended family, only to uncover a twisted secret.
1. For Pity's Sake

On the Road Again  
The next morining, they set out. Their course was not for home but for Smeagol's past. They had a job to do.  
  
"Now, as I can remember, we want to go through Moria."-  
  
"No way, NOT MORIA. What about the Orcs,?" said Sam.  
  
"The Orcs won't hurt us, Their master was destroyed. But, still, that's quite a long way. Is there any other path, say, the Caradheras?", asked Frodo.  
  
"That's too dangerous. But we have to go through Shelob's pass, either way. It's the quickest way. She won't hurt you, on my command. But, Moria is the only way."  
  
"Actually, replied Sam, "she won't hurt us because she's completly afraid of me hurting her."  
  
"Sure he is," muttered Smeagol."  
  
Frodo laughed. " Oh yeah. That's right. Say, did I ever get the chance to thank you? Well, you're more than just my gardener, Sam. You're my best friend, and I owe you my complete gratitude."  
  
"Sure thing Frodo. Now let's get going. I know the way."  
  
They came upon Shelob's cave and entered through without even the slightest threat, well, not for them, but, as for Shelob, that's a different story. She was much too frightened to even move.  
  
"This place brings back so many memories, some are good, like isn't that where you stabbed Shelob?," said Frodo.  
  
"Yeah, that evil bitch was so afraid of me since then," replied Sam, finally at ease.  
  
Frodo tried to hold back from laughing, but couldn't. Instead, he pretended to cough. But Smeagol could tell what he was doing. He was red with anger. It was pretty obvious because of his freakishly pale skin. But Smeagol didn't say anthing. Instead he thought to himself:  
  
"Shelob was Gollum's friend. I am Smeagol. Remember.....Smegol. I am Smeagol. I am going to see my family. Frodo and SAM are helping me."  
  
Unfortunetly, Smeagol wasn't the only one who heard Sam's remark. Shelob herself was hiding behind an enormous boulder. 


	2. On the Road Again

For Pity's Sake Assuming that Gollum doesn't fall into Mt. Doom.  
  
"Come on, Gollum," called Sam.  
  
"Sam, remember, it's Smeagol."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Frodo, I don't know why you're making me call me that. He's not worthy of a real name."  
  
"You must respect Smeagol," said a raspy voice from behind them. "You don't know what he's been through."  
  
"Sorry, your majesty. I didn't know someone like you could feel emotions," replied Sam sarcasticly.  
  
Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol, were returning home from their quest. Dusk was just falling and they decided to stop for the night. For even the strongest elf, the retun was very tiring, but for some reason Sam couldn't fall asleep.  
  
"Frodo, said Sam sleepily, "I was thinkin' 'bout what Gollum said- sorry Smeagol, 'bout 'all he's been through'. I wonder what he meant by it.  
  
"Well, all my uncle told me was that he used to be called Smeagol, and, live among hobbits, like he used to be."  
  
"Tis a sad story," interrupted Gollum -sorry Smeagol. "But if you must know, I will tell you....  
A while's back, I lost track when, I lived in a great little town. I had friends and my loving family, including my little brother, Deagol. He was the my best friend and the closest hobbit to me.  
We were coming back from a boat ride around the stream where we lived, and then... I saw it. He was standing there, holding the ring. It was so beautiful that I knew I had to have it. But he refused to give it to me, so... I..I..." There was silence. "I killed him. I strangled him and cast his body into the stream.. Now the precious was mine, but my brother was lost..."  
Just then he burst into tears and started muttering, "I am sorry Deagol, please come back......", over and over again. Until finally, he realized that Frodo and Sam were right there.  
"Sorry. So, from then on, I remained hidden, and started talking differently. That's how I got the nickname, Gollum. My family disowned me, just because I stole a few knick-knacks. So.. I left.. I had no reaason to stay. No one loved me. I went to the Misty Mountains and, on my way there, I made my only true friend, Shelob. Now I can't even remember my last name......  
  
"I knew you were a murderer." I told you, I told you we shouldn't trust him." Sam was practically hyperventilating.  
  
"Calm down, Sam. -Wait. How do we know we can trust you? "You killed your brother and led us into Shelob's cave."  
  
"Well," replied Smeagol,"I led you to Mordor and helped you through the Dead Marshes."  
  
"Okay then. Well, Sam, we've been gone long enough as it is. I think we should find Smeagol's family."  
  
"Really? Do you mean it? Thank you master Frodo. I am forever in your debt."  
  
"And help him? No way. Frodo, are you okay? This is Smeagol were talking about."  
  
"Yeah so? Come on, Sam. Put yourself in his position. He's all alone."  
  
"Well, okay. Now let's get some sleep."  
  
But despite what Sam said, he kept one eye open, peering directly at Smeagol, who was actually sleeping. 


	3. Shelob's Cave

Shelob's Cave  
"Hey, this is where the orcs carried me off, said Frodo, after about another five minutes of walking. I still remember how helpless I felt. That was one of the worst times of my life."  
Sam was staring at the floor. It was one of the worst times of his life, too. And all this talk about Frodo's capture only made Sam feel worse about how he couldn't help.  
  
Seeing this, Frodo quickly comforted Sam. "Don't worry, Sam. You did all you could," Frodo said, smiling.  
  
So they moved on. Eventually they came to the chasm to where Frodo was taken. Both Frodo and Sam stopped dead in their tracks. They were both glaring at it. Not a sound could be heard throughout the cave. You would think that that would be good, but it only showed how horrible a memory it truly was. But soon enough, the silence was broken by the sound of a sobbing hobbit. Frodo turned and looked at Sam.  
  
"I though you were never coming back. I thought you were dead. I had the ring in my very fingers. It was horrible to bear, and, all this time..All this time you bore the ring..It was pure evil. I was so confused." Sam was saying such things over and over.  
  
Frodo put his arm around Sam. "Don't worry," he said, It's all over. The task is- Frodo paused. "Done"  
  
"What is it Frodo," said Sam. "What? Did you here something?" Sam turned his head and looked in pure horror. "Shelob," muttered Sam.  
  
"Not you again." Send the Nazgul. Send the Witchking. Anyone but you. Not you," squeaked Frodo.  
  
"I see you remember me. Well, that's good. Oh, and you brought a friend. A hobbit friend." But Shelob wasn't looking at Sam. "Gollum?"  
  
"It's Smeagol. Now let us pass."  
  
"Most certainly not. What kind of spider would I be if I just let a couple of "hero" hobbits pass through here uninvited." Especially you, little one. That puny knife of yours actually caused me great pain."  
  
"Nice to see you, too. I see you remember my SWORD. Yes, well. I should think that after a wound like that you would be terrified of us," Sam replied with full confidence in his voice.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, I am not. I was going to let you pass, do some good, but then this fat one here started disturbing my peace. He couldn't hold back crying for another few minutes, could he."  
  
"That's none of you're business, now is it? And this isn't you're pass. You just guard it from evil. Now unless you can guard it from yourself, I suggest you let us pass. I have the grey elves on my side. Remember?"  
  
"I shall let you pass under one condition, said Shelob. You must answer me a riddle. If you get it right, you can have a turn."  
  
Clearly he was doing this in spite of Smeagol.  
  
"Okay then," replied Frodo. What is it, then.  
  
"What is something hard to keep, and of this matter you mustn't speak?  
  
"Lets see, you can not speak it and it's hard to keep? Well, then, it must be a...a...a secret.  
  
"Curse you. Well, then, it's your turn."  
  
"Okay..Mmm." Well..um...  
  
"Hurry up, then."  
  
"Aright," And Frodo said the only riddle he could think of. What do I have in my pocket?"  
  
"What do you have in your pocket? That's crazy. How would I know? I guess I would say...The Ring.  
  
"No, of course not. I destroyed that." I'll give you three guesses. Two more, then."  
  
"Okay. You have in your pocket..What you have in your pocket is....a knife?  
  
"You mean the one around my waist?, said Frodo, almost laughing. This is your last guess."  
  
I suppose you would have what every hobbit has, mushrooms."  
  
"No. But I wonder. How do you know what hobbits like? Mushrooms are my favorite."  
  
"Smeagol, as you call him, told me. They were his favorite as well."  
  
It was then that Frodo realized how similar Smeagol and he really were. For you see, as much as all hobbits do indeed like mushrooms, they like ale a lot more.  
  
So they left. But Sam just couldn't hold back his anger against Shelob. And, just as they were about to exit the cave, making them a lot safer, Sam called out:  
"Good bye, you damn arachnid idiot."  
  
With that, Shelob started leaping towards them with great speed.  
  
"Sam, run," cried Frodo who had successfully exited the cave.  
  
Sam sprinted out of the cave's gloom just in time, so Shelob had no choice but to stay. Past the cave it was no business of her's to chase away "evil". 


End file.
